Centauri Coeunt
by cestlavie0919
Summary: Stiles discovers a Centaur named Derek and follows him into the woods against better judgment. Stiles soon realizes that Derek holds the answers to questions he never knew he should have asked. Written for a prompt from my amazing Beta Reader! Feedback encouraged and welcome.


There are moments when extraordinary things happen. Most people experience only a few of these in a lifetime. Stiles Stilinski usually experienced at least three of them before breakfast on any given Thursday. When one lives in a city occupied by werewolves and kanimas, it tends to raise the bar on what "extraordinary" actually is. However, those few moments when Stiles finds himself truly amazed… well, he lives for those moments.

As he walked a familiar path through the woods from his school to his house, he could have sworn he saw the impossible. His brain registered it as an extremely tall horse… or a very short giraffe. Only when he realized that nobody in Beacon Hills owned horses or giraffes did it click that the creature he saw was something else entirely. And like any sane teenager would do, he followed it.

More accurately, he chased it through the woods, entirely certain that he would likely not want to see what the creature was if it were any bit as horrifying as the creatures he knew about. However, in the back of his mind, Stiles knew that his intense curiosity for all things weird was going to be the thing that got him killed. In a sick way, he was okay with that.

As he came into a secluded clearing, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the limited light filtering in from the canopy. "Step any closer and I'll put an arrow through your chest."

Stiles put his hands up. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's something we agree on," the creature chuckled.

Stiles cautiously moved a little further. "Your sense of humor is dark… I like that. What are you?"

"I'm about to loose this arrow. Stop moving," the creature ordered.

Stiles closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could probably establish a better rapport if he could see the creature. He summoned the one thing he had to remind him of his mother… his magic. Usually, he only used it to create light, since he often found himself wandering around dark places with Scott, who had particularly good night vision, being a werewolf and all.

He focused on the word. _The word is the thing itself._ He felt the energy building and his hands began to glow. He closed his fists and when he reopened them, two balls of light sat in his palms. Having to keep his concentration on the light, he put his hands together creating a larger light, illuminating the darkness around him. As he gazed on the beast before him, the arrow poised and ready to pierce his chest, he couldn't focus on that. He couldn't focus on the beautiful black fur of the centaur before him… he could only focus on the incredibly sexy human half.

The centaur seemed even more shocked. "That's Centaur magic! Where did you steal it?"

"I don't appreciate that accusatory tone!" Stiles quipped. "For your information, I was born with this magic… it's the only thing I have to remember my mom with."

The centaur let his aim drop. Stiles inched closer. The centaur reared up, but Stiles stood there unflinching. "You're not afraid of me…" the centaur observed.

Stiles shrugged. "When your best friend's a werewolf who has actually tried to kill you on a full moon… next to him, you're not so scary. You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone."

"There's no such thing as werewolves!" the centaur scoffed.

"Really?" Stiles laughs. "That's rich… coming from a fucking _centaur_."

The creature narrowed his eyes before slowly lowering his weapon. "I could easily trample you…"

"Yeah… but I don't think you will."

"If you know what I am then you know the legends about what my kind does to humans who find us…" he said, trying to take a more threatening tone.

"Legends say you rape them," Stiles said, still showing no fear.

The centaur began to circle Stiles. "I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid…"

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Honestly, I ask myself that same question all the time. What's your name?"

"I am Derek," he said proudly.

"Stiles… nice to meet you!" the teen replied, offering his hand. Derek was once again facing him. He stared down at the hand, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I… umm…" Stiles stammered. "It's called a handshake. You do it to show that you hold no ill intentions."

"Uh-huh…" said Derek, skeptically. He grasped Stiles' hand. As skin touched skin, a sensation flowed through them both. It was soothing and warm, leaving them both feeling slightly tingly. The ball of light faded.

"Does touching a centaur always feel like that?" Stiles asked breathlessly as their hands separated.

Derek's eyebrows were furrowed with worry. He shook his head. "No. That's… that only means one thing." He stared at his hand for several long minutes as his brain processed the reality that had just struck him. "It is said that for my kind, the Gods split humans apart, combining them with a strong animal so that they would be more inclined to take care of the earth. The touch of the Gods is why we have magic. The cost of that is that our soul, too, gets split… until we find it in another… our True Mate, whom you will know by touch."

"I'm sorry… you're just a horse dude I met in the woods because I can't listen to that little voice in my head that says I shouldn't do things because they're dangerous…" Stiles said. "I'm not your True Mate or whatever. And in case you haven't noticed… I'm a human. My body is intact so presumably, so is my soul."

"You have centaur magic… your mother had centaur magic. Are you sure you're human?" Derek asked pointedly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Stiles retorted. "You think I might have noticed pictures with my mom's horse half! They didn't have photoshop then!"

"What is photoshop?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. "It's not important. I don't know what you think I am but… you're wrong. I'm just a kid."

"With centaur magic."

"No! With my mom's magic!" Stiles yelled back. "What is so hard for you to understand about that?"

Derek pursed his lips. He hadn't planned on finding his Mate so soon… he hadn't planned on his Mate being human… and he hadn't planned on his Mate not wanting him. "You're not ready…" he said softly.

"Ready for what?" Stiles demanded.

"Exactly," Derek replied. "I'll be here until you are."

Stiles backed out of the clearing, disappearing into the woods, running as fast as he could. His mind was racing. He had to talk to his dad… just to be assured that he wasn't crazy.

His dad was just pulling into the driveway when Stiles bolted out of the woods, needing several feet to stop himself. He tripped and bit the ground… hard. His dad ran over to him. "Stiles! Are you okay?"

He looked up at his dad, confusion clouding his mind. "I… uh…" he started, but he couldn't seem to string words together at the moment. "No."

His dad helped him up and brushed some of the grass and dirt off his clothes. "Well let's go inside and we can talk about it."

Stiles sat silently at the kitchen table as his dad poured them two glasses of soda. "Alright… what's on your mind, son?" he asked, sitting across from him.

Stiles stared into his glass for a few moments, not sure how to approach the conversation. "I was wondering… is there something about mom that you've not told me?"

He looked up cautiously, hoping that he hadn't angered his dad. They didn't talk about her often, except for when his dad was teaching him about the magic she passed along to him.

His dad sighed. "I should have poured something a little stronger than soda…" he joked.

"Dad, I'm serious… was mom… different?" Stiles asked.

"She had magic powers, Stiles. What specifically are you getting at?" his dad replied.

"Please, dad!" Stiles shouted, slamming his fist on the table. Sparks flew off of it, as they were wont to do when he was upset.

"What happened?" his dad asked.

Stiles gulped down some soda. "I saw a Centaur." His dad's face was unreadable so he continued. "When I shook his hand… there was this sort of tingle. He said I was using Centaur magic… and that I was his Mate. But how could I be using Centaur magic… I inherited this magic from Mom!"

His dad stared off into space for a few moments, covering his mouth with his hand. When he finally spoke, his voice was somber. "I was really afraid this would happen," he said. "The Centaur you met was right… you have Centaur magic… because your mom was a Centaur."

Stiles shook his head. "No… I've seen pictures… she was human."

"No," his dad replied. "She _appeared_ human. She disguised herself so she could live here with me. The way she explained it was that Centaurs can feel the pull to their other half… their Mate. Eventually, they get lonely enough that they have to follow it. She followed her pull out of her own world and here to me."

"But you're human… aren't you?" Stiles said. He could feel his world turning upside down. "What else haven't you told me?"

"I'm human. It's rare, but occasionally a human and a Centaur are destined. You're a Halfling. You took human form because that's the way your mom looked. She disguised herself with her magic. I should have told you… I was just afraid that if you knew…"

"What?" Stiles asked angrily. "That I'd go searching for some half horse freaks that think I'm their soul mate or something? Why would you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to lose you. We live close enough to the barrier that I was afraid you'd go looking for it and you would never come back," his dad replied.

"What barrier?"

"Beacon Hills got its name because it acts as a beacon into a parallel dimension. It's how supernatural stuff gets in here. The lack of magic here attracts magical beings that might be better capable of harming the more defenseless people in this world. Centaurs come from that world. Your mom came from that world," he sighed.

Tiny sparks issued from Stiles' fingertips. "Why did you lie to me?" he demanded.

"To protect you," his dad replied simply. Stiles got up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else," he growled.

* * *

"That's pretty cool," Scott said after Stiles recounted the story to him. "Can I meet him? Derek, I mean?"

"No… I don't even know that I want to see him again," Stiles replied.

"But he's your Mate. If it's anything like werewolf Mates… that's an intense bond… you're not going to be able to resist it forever," Scott said, wanting his friend to understand the implications.

"You have an intense bond with the moon. It doesn't mean you're Mates with a giant space rock, either," Stiles scoffed.

"Is Derek hot?" Scott asked, ignoring the jab about the moon and chocking it up to Stiles being upset.

"His human half is… yeah… but that's not important. I don't _want_ to be anybody's Mate."

"Well… you shouldn't ignore the guy… I mean he _did_ cross dimensional planes to find you," Scott pointed out.

"You're really not helping… you know that?"

Scott fixed a look of innocence on his face. "I'm just trying to be your friend here… and honestly… I think you're looking at the situation all wrong."

"Then enlighten me, O Wise One," Stiles quipped.

"I just think you need to give him a shot… spend some time with him. If you don't like him, then tell him…" Scott suggested.

"Since when are you the reasonable one?" Stiles demanded.

"Since you became the unreasonable one, I guess," Scott replied.

* * *

Stiles gave himself another couple of days to let all of the information sink in and process. That weekend, he decided to try and find Derek. Conjuring a ball of light, he set out into the pre-dawn fog. "Derek?" he called as he got closer to the clearing.

"I'm here," came the smooth voice. "I was afraid you wouldn't return."

Stiles focused on the light, making it glow brighter. "I wasn't sure I would," he admitted.

"Why did you?" Derek asked, walking out of the shadows.

"I realized it would be a dick move if I didn't," said Stiles.

"You believed it would be intercourse to not return which is why you did return?" Derek said. "I'm confused."

Stiles laughed. "Never mind."

"Have you changed your mind? Or am I still just _some horse dude_?" Derek asked.

"I don't know yet," Stiles confessed.

"How can I prove to you that I'm much more than that?"

"You can start by not talking to me like that," Stiles said. "You have to realize that this is weird for me. I literally just found out that Centaurs exist and then you swoop in and tell me that I'm destined to be with you. It's a lot to take in."

Derek nodded, approaching me. "I can wait for you to be ready."

Stiles backed away. "You see? That's just it… it's creepy! You just met me… how can you be so devoted to me?"

"Because you're my Mate," he replied. Stiles didn't like that answer. It seemed too simple. In his experience, things were never just that simple.

"And how would this even work?" Stiles asked. "I assume that Mates would have to have sex at some point… I don't want to fuck a horse and you're not putting that thing anywhere near me…"

"We wouldn't need to have sex… but if you wanted to, we could combine our magic to turn you into a Centaur," Derek replied, unphased by the fact that the conversation had turned to sex. In his mind, that seemed only natural since it was something that Mates often did.

"And what makes you think I want to become like you?" said Stiles disdainfully. "I enjoy being a human, thanks!"

Derek laughed. "You were never human. You were always a Centaur Halfling. You just didn't know it."

"I never told you I was a Halfling…"

"You didn't need to. I can smell it on you," Derek said. "Now… do you care to go for a ride? I found a ledge not too far from here with a great view of the sunrise."

Stiles was hesitant. "You see… that sounds romantic and I'm not too sure how I feel about you trying to woo me."

"I swear I will not attempt to win your love," Derek promised.

Stiles thought about it for a few moments and reluctantly muttered, "Fine."

Derek helped Stiles up onto his back. "You're going to need to hold onto my torso."

"You never said anything about that!" Stiles protested. "I feel tingly when I touch you…"

"The feeling is mutual," Derek said, smiling back. "It is because we're Mates. You'll get used to it."

"That sounded very cocky… I don't like it," Stiles growled, wrapping his arms around the muscular human half. He had never seen abs like that, much less touched them. The skin-to-skin contact made him feel the warm tingling sensation that he was loath to enjoy.

As Derek worked up to a gallop Stiles found himself clutching tighter to Derek's torso. "We're almost there," Derek told him. They broke through the trees and Stiles could see the entirety of Beacon Hills lit up by cars and street lights.

"It's beautiful," Stiles breathed.

"That isn't even the best part," Derek told me, pointing in the direction where the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Bright reds and hot pinks painted the sky. Stiles watched awestruck as the giant orb climbed further and further upwards.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "This was cool," he whispered.

When the sunrise was no longer attracting his attention, Derek led them into a large grassy field he had found in the outskirts of the city. Approaching an old oak tree, Derek placed his hand on a branch. His fingertips began to glow and the branch sprouted tiny limbs which wove themselves into a basket. More limbs grew, quickly developing various types of fruit. Derek collected the fruit and placed it into the basket before finding a soft spot of ground to lie down in. Stiles climbed off Derek's back and sat down, shooting a reproachful glance as he popped a few grapes into his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, noticing the expression.

"You're wooing again," Stiles replied.

"You were hungry," Derek shrugged. "As was I."

"Yeah… but that thing with the basket and the fruit… that was definitely you showing off," Stiles said, biting into an apple.

Derek blushed slightly. "I merely wanted to provide a nice meal for my Mate," he lied.

Stiles pursed his lips. "There you go using that word again…"

"Well, that's what you and I are… we're Mates," Derek defended.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "What happens if I don't agree to be your Mate?"

"I'm doomed to live several hundred years in complete loneliness," Derek replied.

"Guilt trip… lovely."

"I don't mean to make you feel guilty… that is just the reality. You asked and I answered," Derek said.

Derek's devotion to the teen was rather enduring. They spent the rest of the day together. Each time Stiles felt Derek was being too affectionate, he would make a rebuffing remark to create more distance between them. Derek just saw it as an extended Mating game. He would have to prove his love to the boy. He was up for that challenge.

By the time night fell over the land, Stiles was exhausted. He clung drowsily to Derek's shoulders as the Centaur brought him home. Standing in the yard, Derek's hoof pawed at the ground causing it to rise up, bringing him straight to Stiles' window. He lifted Stiles off his back and into his room. "Sleep well, little one," he cooed.

"I'm not little," Stiles grumbled as he moseyed over to his bed. Derek smiled, pawing the ground again and causing it to lower him back down.

* * *

Stiles woke up around noon the next day. He pulled on clothes and went back out to find Derek. He found he actually enjoyed his time the day before and actually wanted more of it. He also felt a little awkward because he had a dream in which he and a human form of Derek got frisky. He didn't pay too much attention in psychology… but he learned enough to know what that might mean.

As he got closer to Derek's clearing, he could feel the ground trembling. Having grown up in California, he was used to earthquakes… he wasn't so sure if Derek could say the same thing. Peering behind some bushes, he saw Derek pressing a glowing hand to a rock. The ground opened up in front of him, filling with pristine water that flowed from a waterfall that appeared quite literally out of nowhere. When the ground stopped shaking, Derek stepped into it, sighing in relief as the water ran over his skin.

Stiles slowly approached. "Is this a bad time?"

Derek smiled. "Actually… it's a great time. I am in need of some help."

Stiles pulled off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his boxers. "If this is your attempt to get me vulnerable so you can rape me… I know enough magic to make you regret it." He slowly waded into the water, which was a bit deeper than he anticipated.

Derek bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "I could never do something so vile to you."

Stiles became instantly grateful that the water came up to his belly button and concealed his lower half. That aside, he still protested the kiss. "No affection… how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Derek merely shook his head and began the task of bathing himself. It was a sight to be seen. Stiles required every ounce of willpower in him to go slack jawed as he watched. Derek tossed him a brush and began instructing him on how to clean his coat. Stiles began the task, but watched as Derek's muscular back moved.

Unfortunately for Stiles, Derek was not fooled. He could feel the desire coming off of his Mate. When he was done bathing, he turned to Stiles. "Did you enjoy our time together as much as I did?"

Stiles nodded.

"You're quiet today… what's on your mind?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged, wanting to keep up the front, but he knew he was barely fooling himself, let alone Derek. "If I do this… it's all or nothing, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Derek sadly.

"I just wish I knew what I was getting into beforehand, you know?" Stiles said.

"There's a way to do that," Derek responded. "I warn you, though… it's intense. And it begins the process of solidifying the Mating bond." He raised his hand. It was obvious he wanted Stiles to take it. The teen stared at it before looking up into Derek's eyes and obeying. "Focus on your magic. Feel it flowing into me… at the same time, feel my power flowing into you."

Stiles did as he was told. At first, all he could feel was the warm tingle he felt at Derek's touch. But soon, it began to fill and consume him. He could feel Derek's magic pouring into him like a faucet he couldn't turn off. It was blissful, painful, and emotional. He felt that with Derek by his side, he could simultaneously topple mountains, yet be crushed by pebbles. He felt the freedom of galloping through open fields, spending what seemed like an eternity in absolute adoration and love of the creature before him. It was the stuff dreams were made of, Stiles thought… yet for him, it was also woven from the cloth of nightmares. There was a pounding in Stiles' ears. It was more powerful than thunder or crashing waves. It frightened him until he realized… it was the sound of Derek's heartbeat. He could feel it pulsing inside him. The water swirled around him, pushing him upward until he was eye-to-eye with Derek. The pulsing became stronger. He felt as if he were about to burst until he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek's. Derek wrapped his arms around his Mate, holding the tiny body close to him as their tongues desperately explored each other's mouths. Stiles could feel Derek's desires and fears. He wanted more.

At last, Stiles was able to pull himself away from Derek. As their bodies separated, the water lowered him back down. Stiles was visibly shaken. He had never experienced something that intense before. Not even the night when Scott tried to kill him had he been so afraid. Trembling, he looked up into Derek's eyes. Accepting his role as Derek's Mate was something he wasn't ready to do.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" asked Derek, his voice soft with concern.

"I don't want to be some half-horse freak like you," he replied. He could feel the pain his words caused Derek. Seeing the pain on Derek's face made it even worse. He pulled himself out of the pond and grabbed his clothes and ran, trying to ignore the anguished cries behind him. He understood that what he had just done was cruel, but it was a last-ditch effort to be able to grow up like a normal person. Riding off with Derek meant he might never see his dad or Scott again and he wasn't entirely sure he could live with that.

* * *

"You did what?!" Scott screamed when Stiles told him two days later.

Stiles couldn't even look his friend in the face. "I know it was wrong… but I panicked. You don't understand… I can still feel him inside me… I can still feel the pain…"

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't have done it!" Scott bellowed. "What you did to him… that's beyond wrong!"

"I did what I had to do!" Stiles yelled back, finally looking at Scott.

"What do you mean?"

"If I become his Mate… I might lose you and Dad altogether. I can't do that. I will outlive you both… by hundreds of years… I could watch you two grow old and die and there will be nothing I can do about it!" Stiles replied, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"So for that you doom yourself and him to a lifetime of loneliness? Who's to say that as a Halfling you won't outlive us both anyway?" Scott reasoned. "You don't know the implications of your magic… or of what you did. Even as a werewolf, I never thought that between the two of us, you could be the more vicious monster."

Those words set Stiles off. He threw a ball of light at his friend, knowing how sensitive his eyes were. "Fuck off, Scott!" he yelled as left.

Scott lived fairly far from him and had driven him. In hindsight, it wasn't the smartest plan. But Stiles felt Scott deserved it. They were supposed to be friends… brothers, even. As he walked, the roads shone bright in the light of the street lamps. It had rained earlier and Stiles liked the feeling of the cool air against his skin. It helped calm him down.

As he rounded the corner, he began to feel uneasy… as though he were being followed. Being so close to the center of the city made his magic feel weak… it always did. Even then, he couldn't just walk around with a conjured ball of light and risk exposing his ability. He picked up the pace, walking even more quickly.

He burst into a run. He could see red eyes behind him. He knew that meant an Alpha werewolf. Running would eventually become futile. There was no way a human could outrun a werewolf… let alone an Alpha. He halted when the werewolf jumped over him, landing several feet in front of him and turned around. He had a mostly humanoid appearance, long shaggy blonde hair, and no shirt. The realization hit him as the clouds moved overhead… tonight was a full moon.

"You don't have to hurt me," Stiles whimpered. "I know about werewolves. I can keep your secret. I have my own secrets…"

The Alpha backed him against the wall, his clawed finger caressed the side of Stiles' face. "You're scared," the Alpha chuckled. "Good… I find that adrenaline gives the meat a gamier flavor."

Stiles closed his eyes, focusing on the word "light". The Alpha had his wrists immobilized so he knew he had to channel the light some other way. He also knew that this would only buy him more time before the inevitable happened. He focused harder, his eyes scrunched tightly shut. He turned his head toward the werewolf and opened his eyes. Light poured out of them. Being so close, it burned the Alpha's retinas. He released the teen and Stiles ran, knowing that soon, his attacker would heal and come back, wanting vengeance on top of a meal.

He felt the sharp pain of claws digging into his back, causing him to cry out in agony as warm blood dripped down his skin. The Alpha picked him up and tossed him, sending Stiles into a daze, his body sprawled on the pavement. He felt thunder in the ground and heard the werewolf cry out. His vision was blurry from his head having hit the concrete, but he saw the Alpha pull an arrow out of his shoulder. More arrows flew at him in rapid succession as the thundering got louder. He felt it within him and saw a giant figure leap over him, fighting with the werewolf. It was Derek. Stiles could feel it.

He tried to get to his feet, but his balance was off and it took several tries. There were deep gashes on Derek's chest as the werewolf swung his powerful claws wildly. Derek wasn't faring well. He knew he had to help but he could barely focus. The werewolf also had the advantage of enhanced sight and hearing. Stiles realized he had to take those out. This would require more magic than he'd ever used before… and more concentration than he'd ever needed. He focused both on light and the moments with Derek in the pond. That thunderous boom of heartbeats that threatened to deafen him pulsed powerfully within him. He then threw out small balls of light, as bright as he could muster, creating a distraction.

It was just what Derek needed as he was able to take the werewolf's head and twist it with a sickening crack. The Alpha went instantly limp. Stiles collapsed to his knees, weakened from the effort it took. He could hear Derek's voice, but everything went dark before he could respond.

* * *

He woke up in the woods, the centaur at his side. As his vision focused, he could see the gashes in Derek's skin where the werewolf had gotten him.

"You're alive…" Derek said, though from his tone, Stiles couldn't tell if he was excited or disappointed.

"You saved me," Stiles managed.

"You were in trouble… you're my Mate," he replied dismissively.

Stiles tried to sit up, but the effort was too much. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Derek nodded. "I know. You spoke out of fear. I can't deny that I was hurt by it, though."

"I fucked up," Stiles groaned, once again trying to sit up. Derek helped him. The warm sensation of his touch helped to ease the pain.

Stiles leaned against Derek's torso. Right now, speaking was too difficult. He was content to just be near his Mate.

Derek gathered fruit for them and they ate in silence before the Centaur lowered himself onto a soft stretch of ground. Though he struggled to do so, Stiles managed to climb off the bed Derek had created for him and lay down next to him. Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around his Mate. It was the best rest either of them had ever gotten.

Stiles woke up to the sensation of Derek smoothing his hair. He smiled. "Good morning," he chuckled.

"More like afternoon. You sleep a lot, little one," Derek replied.

Stiles opened his mouth, ready to challenge that 'little one' comment, but he decided not to. He simply turned around, buried his head in Derek's strong chest, wrapped his arm more tightly around himself and nestled more closely to his Mate. "What will it be like to be your Mate?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

He didn't see the smile on Derek's face. "So you're agreed to it?"

"Yes," Stiles replied. "I just need to know… what will it be like?"

"Freedom," Derek replied. "You and me together for centuries, molding our own field to our pleasure, building a life with each other. Your magic will be more powerful than ever before."

"And my dad?" Stiles asked.

"Time will work differently in our world… but you can use the portal to come visit him whenever you want. You _will_ outlive him, though… by quite some time," Derek cautioned.

"Will I want you the same way I do now?"

"I don't know what you mean," Derek admitted.

Stiles kissed the smooth skin of Derek's chest and ground his hips against his Mate. Derek could feel his erection. "Like this…" Stiles breathed into the skin.

"Probably even more than you do now," Derek answered with a laugh. "And you're going to be better equipped to handle it."

"Then do it. Turn me into a Centaur," Stiles begged.

Derek pulled away from him slightly. "You need to tell your father first."

Stiles shook his head. "He'll try to talk me out of it. He won't understand…"

"I believe he will understand perfectly," Derek replied. "Talk to him first… then I'll change you."

* * *

Stiles asked Scott to come over to his house. He wanted to tell the two people he cared about most at the same time. He also wanted to apologize to them both. His father forgave his behavior easily, understanding the frustration from which it came.

Scott was more hesitant. "You threw a ball of light at my face because I told you what you didn't want to hear."

"I know… And there's no excuse for it," Stiles replied. "I've been an all-around shitty person lately and I wasn't fair to either of you. I love you both."

Scott sighed. "I can't stay mad at you… Just know that if you ever do it again… I will tear you to shreds."

"I can live with those terms," Stiles laughed. "Now for the other part of the news. I've decided that I want to solidify my Mate bond with Derek."

"Do we at least get to meet him?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Stiles replied. He concentrated, calling Derek through their link. Derek slowly emerged from a hiding spot in the woods beside the house.

Scott's jaw dropped. "He's a Centaur… holy shit he's a Centaur… there is a real life Centaur in your yard.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Stiles' dad sighed. His dad hugged him tightly, trying not to tear up. "I always feared this day would come…"

Scott approached Derek in awe. "You must be Scott," Derek said smiling. "I've heard great things about you."

"They're probably lies," Scott teased before his astonishment broke through again and he added under his breath, "I'm talking to a Centaur…"

Stiles was finally able to pull away from his father and made a formal introduction. "Derek, meet Scott and my dad… Scott, Dad… meet Derek, my Mate."

Stiles' dad shook Derek's hand firmly. "You are legendary where I come from Sir Stilinski. It is not often that a human is destined to be a Centaur's Mate. I will take care of your son.

"You better," he replied somewhat threateningly

Scott hugged Stiles. "You were the best brother I could have asked for," he whispered into Stiles' ear. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Stiles replied. "Take care of my dad…"

"Of course," Scott chuckled.

When they separated, Stiles walked over to Derek who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready, little one?" he asked.

Stiles laughed. "I'm ready."

"Sit down," Derek commanded. "Focus on your magic. Send it through our link. I'll take care of the rest."

Stiles got comfortable on the ground. He focused, channeling his magic to Derek. He felt a bubble of energy encompassing him. He looked over at his father and his best friend. They seemed to be frozen in that moment as the magic surrounded him. Even Derek was moving more slowly than he should have. He heaved a sigh and then felt his body changing… growing. He could hear pops and cracks as bones and tissues grew where they had not previously been. It hurt. It hurt much more than he expected it to. He cried out, wanting it to stop, but knowing that it couldn't. He grew taller, even as he was sitting down, he was much taller. When the transformation was done, Stiles didn't recognize his body as his own. He tried to stand up, his legs shaking. He wasn't used to operating a body this size. Derek gave words of encouragement, guiding him as he found his center and took his wobbly first steps as a Centaur. As he became more confident he picked up speed, running gracefully around them. Derek was right… it was freedom.

Stiles approached Derek who was smiling as he watched his Mate explore the capabilities of his new body. Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek who chuckled, kissing back.

"You look like your mother did," Derek said when the kiss had ended.

"How would you know that?" Stiles asked, looking from Derek to his father, who was nodding his agreement.

"I told you… it is rare for a Human and a Centaur to be destined. Your parents are legends where we're going. _You_'ll be a legend," he said.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked.

Stiles thought for a moment. "I feel more like myself than I ever have before."

Tears streamed down Stiles' dad's face. Stiles approached him, leaning down. "I _will_ come back, dad," he said.

His dad nodded. "I know. It just isn't easy watching you leave."

"Then think of it as me going on a trip," Stiles suggested.

Scott smiled. "Bon voyage."

"The portal goes through phases of activity. We need to leave now if we're going to make it," Derek said softly, hesitant to interrupt their moment.

"Can they come with us?" Stiles asked.

"I'm afraid not," his father replied. "Humans aren't allowed to see where the portal is. Go ahead, son… we'll be alright."

Stiles leaned down, hugging his father one more time. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Releasing his dad, Stiles stood upright and followed Derek into an unfamiliar part of the woods. Three stone pillars with arcane symbols stood with a circle glowing bright red between them. "It looks scary," Stiles said.

"We'll cross together," Derek said, taking Stiles' hand in his. Slowly they approached it. Stiles could feel the magical energy coming off of it. They stepped into the center of the circle and instantly they were in the middle of a field, filled with beautiful flowers and dotted with various trees overgrown with fruit.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked.

"We're home."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! So far, this is really a one-shot, though I may pick it up for a sequel, so look out for that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please give feedback. :)


End file.
